Snow White indeed
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Bila putri salju yang dimaksud hanyalah gadis berkulit putih pucat. Kurcaci yang ada ternyata bukanlah kurcaci asli. Dan bahkan ibu tiri yang jahat justru tidak ada dan merupakan seorang Madara. Apakah itu masih mungkin cerita putri salju, seperti dalam dongeng yang sering kita dengar? Benarkah?


Hi there

Aku balik lagi, hehe

Rasanya udah lama banget ngga bikin cerita di fanfiction, sumpah. Ditambah banyak fanfic yang aslinya ide ceritanya udah lama banget tapi ngga bisa juga diselesaiin. Yah karena satu dan lain hal mohon maaf karena aku sendiri tipe orang yang punya banyak ide tapi susah buat ditulis, jadilah pada discontinue semua. Dimohon jangan mengharap lanjutan cerita dengan waktu publish yg teratur ya, karena author sendiri termasuk moody dan sering susah buat nulis.

By the way fanfic kali ini terinspirasi dari cerita snow white yang ngga semua sama tapi secara garis besar mirip. Di bagian awal.

Oke, daripada author banyak curcol mending langsung ajah

**...**

**O..O..O**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story belongs to me.**

**Warning: Jalan cerita agak rumit, a lil' bit OOC, dll.**

**O**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**...**

**.**

**Snow White indeed**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Kau pernah dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Cerita itu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hutan pinus yang itu," sembari menunjuk di kejauhan.

"Oh aku mengerti, pasti soal anak-anak hilang yang baru-baru ini dibicarakan,"

"Apa kau tidak takut? Adikku sendiri pernah jadi salah satunya kau tahu,"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bilang,"

"Itu baru terjadi kemarin, mengerikan sekali!"

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Aku sedang pergi memancing di danau dekat hutan, adikku ikut dan kubiarkan bermain tanpa kuawasi. Setelah kira-kira tiga puluh menit menunggu ikan, aku baru sadar dia hilang,"

"Dasar bodoh! Itulah mengapa aku sering bilang jangan pergi ke danau itu!"

"Tunggu! Ceritaku belum selesai!"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan,"

"Aku teringat bahwa konon setiap anak yang masuk ke hutan itu pasti akan hilang. Dan setiap kali mereka hilang, esoknya mereka ditemukan selalu di tempat yang sama, di–" tiba-tiba kata-katanya terputus.

"Di pinggir hutan, aku tahu bagian ini,"

"Ya, aku juga berusaha mencari-cari di sekitar danau tapi aku tak berniat masuk kedalam hutan,"

"Dasar penakut,"

"Kau juga sama saja! Lagipula aku teringat legenda itu, karena itulah aku buru-buru pulang dan menceritakannya pada orangtuaku. Mereka marah–,"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tetap saja mereka menyuruhku menunggu, mereka bilang lebih baik daripada membiarkanku mencari dan akhirnya ikut hilang di dalam hutan. Orangtuaku dan aku tentu saja khawatir, karena itulah besoknya aku sengaja bangun pagi sekali dan buru-buru pergi ke pingir hutan itu,"

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Ya, dia tertidur. Tapi anehnya saat dia sadar dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti anak-anak lain yang pernah hilang,"

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Aku masuk ke rumah kurcaci,"

**...**

**O..O..O**

Seorang gadis mungil berlari-lari kecil di areal taman istana. Mengitari kolam air mancur besar tiga tingkat yang megah dan tinggi. Bunga dan pohon-pohon langka yang ditanam di tempat itu menambah keindahan dan keasrian khas sebuah istana yang mengundang kekaguman orang-orang. Labirin panjang dikejauhan yang dibatasi semak-semak tinggi sebagai dindingnya sering menyulitkan tamu atau pekerja baru yang mencoba mencapai ujungnya. Pintu belakang istana itu sendiri.

"A-ayame, ayo,"

"Tunggu, putri, jangan berlari seperti itu. Nanti anda bisa jatuh,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke sana. Aku ingin bertemu ayah," katanya sembari menunjuk ke arah labirin tersebut.

Si pengasuh yang namanya disebut hanya bisa mengekor pasrah pada tuan putri kecil yang masih saja berlari. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam labirin panjang itu. Beberapa saat setelah berjalan lurus, berbelok beberapa kali dan memutar, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat peristirahatan kecil di tengah-tengah labirin.

Sebuah tempat yang nyaman dan mewah dengan beberapa kursi dan meja taman dari batu-batuan pualam indah yang dipahat sempurna. Dilindungi atap berukir yang juga tidak kalah artistik dan dilengkapi tiang-tiang batu yang besar sebagai penyangga yang kokoh.

Tempat yang selalu dipakai sang raja untuk berbincang dengan penasihatnya.

Putri kecil yang melihat ayahnya masih berbicara mencoba berjalan perlahan. Tidak ingin mengagetkan ayahnya yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan jauh yang ia tahu sebagai kunjungan wajib antar kerajaan.

"Bagaimana kunjungan anda kali ini Yang Mulia? Apakah kerajaan Uchiha telah memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perang ini?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak menyukai gagasan yang kuberikan. Mereka memilih untuk memberiku bantuan berupa senjata tanpa prajurit tambahan,"

"Mengapa? Bukankan kerajaan Uchiha begitu berniat dan bermusuhan dengan pihak Uzumaki?"

"Memang, tetapi mereka lebih suka menunggu, dan memastikan sendiri desas-desus yang beredar. Raja yang baru ini masih terlalu muda dan membiarkan penasihatnya memutuskan hal ini. Dan Shikaku, seperti biasa penasihat klan Nara itu tidak menyukai perang. Dia memilih untuk menunggu rajanya dewasa hingga siap dalam hal ini,"

"Benar-benar keputusan yang bodoh. Bahkan kerajaan yang besar seperti itu harus takluk pada keadaan,"

"Aku sendiri mulai ragu akan keputusanku sendiri. Shikaku benar-benar memberikanku pemahaman baru tentang Kerajaan Uzumaki, kurasa aku tidak akan memulai perang tanpa bukti pasti,"

"Tapi Yang Mulia, anda–"

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini Madara, aku masih harus bertemu putriku dulu,"

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, silahkan, lagipula tuan putri juga sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi,"

"Benarkah, dimana?"

"Di belakang anda," Madara hanya tersenyum misterius dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada putri kecil yang tersenyum malu.

Sang raja kemudian memutar kepalanya dan menatap putri semata wayangnya yang berdiri agak jauh, ditemani pengasuhnya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kemudian ia ikut tersenyum berwibawa dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Putri kecil yang sudah tidak sabar itu lalu berjalan pelan ke arah ayahnya. Lalu memeluk erat ayahandanya tersebut.

"Apa kau rindu pada ayah, Hinata?" bisik sang raja pada putrinya.

"A-aku sangat merindukan ayah,"

Sang raja melepas pelukannya, lalu kemudian berjongkok agar bisa berbicara setinggi putrinya.

"Besok hari ulang tahunmu bukan? Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Lalu menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Kau tidak mau apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah,"

"Kalau memang begitu, ayah akan mengadakan pesta kebun untukmu. Dengan lampu-lampu taman yang banyak," kata ayahnya pelan.

"Be-benarkah? A-apa ayah tidak sibuk?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Besok pagi ayah hanya harus pergi menghadiri rapat kerajaan, sisa waktunya akan ayah habiskan untuk menemani anak ayah ini," ucap sang raja sembari mengusap kepala anaknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil pada ayahnya satu-satunya. Ia bahagia tidak harus sendiri lagi di hari ulangtahunnya seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Bersyukur karena meski ibunya telah tiada, ia tidak akan sendiri menikmati perayaan hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-sepuluh. Tidak kali ini.

Madara yang menatap mereka dari jauh, hanya terdiam dan menyipitkan matanya.

**..**

** .O**

**...**

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang kuminta, Zetsu?"

"Sudah tuan," pria misterius itu menunjukkan bungkusan kecil yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubahnya.

"Aku ingin pasukan yang kuminta sudah bersiaga di tempat yang sebelumnya telah kusebutkan, apa kau sudah mendapat kepastiannya?" suara lelaki ini semakin dalam.

"Saya sudah mendengar langsung keputusan para menteri yang Anda minta, mereka telah siap,"

"Bagus, aku ingin kau menyamar dan menyusup ke dalam istana besok. Jangan sampai rencana ini gagal," ucapnya dingin.

Zetsu hanya mengangguk, menyembunyikan bungkusan itu kembali, kemudian mundur dan menghilang dalam bayang-bayang.

**...**

Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu ayahnya, malam ini adalah malam yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, dan kali ini akan benar-benar berbeda bersama sang ayah. Dia sudah mulai membayangkan akan seperti apa pestanya nanti. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga ia melihat situasi menunggu giliran jaga pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar sang raja.

Sang putri berjingkat-jingkat dan melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat ke arah tempat tidur. Kosong. Sepertinya ayahnya belum kembali. Saat akan berbalik untuk pergi ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara, sepertinya ada orang yang masuk.

Hinata panik, tidak mungkin ia terlihat sembarangan sedang berdiri di dalam kamar sang raja. Apalagi bila itu bukan ayahnya. Buru-buru ia bersembunyi ke dalam lemari, membiarkan sedikit celah agar bisa melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Dalam diam gadis kecil itu melihat seorang pelayan laki-laki masuk membawa baki berisi teh herbal kesukaan ayahnya dan beberapa makanan kecil. Pelayan itu kelihatan asing, dan pucat. Hinata tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena merasa pelayan kerajaan terlalu banyak untuk ia ingat. Beberapa saat setelah pelayan itu pergi, terdengar suara ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia kenal suara laki-laki itu, dia pasti Madara.

Benar saja, saat pintu terbuka ia melihat ayahnya masuk dengan Madara dibelakangnya. Mereka seperti sedang berbicara serius.

"Apakah dewan kerajaan setuju untuk membatalkan perang ini Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, setelah kukatakan apa yang kudengar dari Shikaku dan kesepakatan yang pihak Uchiha berikan, sebagian besar dewan kerajaan setuju untuk membatalkan persiapan perang ini,"

"Benarkah? Apa tidak ada yang menolak ?"

"Ada beberapa Menteri yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini, Obito salah satunya,"

"Seandainya hari ini saya tidak ada kunjungan dari penasihat kerajaan Suna mungkin saya sudah mendukung keputusan Anda dalam rapat dewan,"

"Sudahlah Madara lagipula aku memang sengaja memintamu menggantikanku menemui perwakilan pihak suna, agar aku bisa segera menyampaikan kunjunganku dari kerajaan Uchiha,"

"Yang Mulia sudah seharusnya kita memberi pelajaran pada pihak Uzumaki, yang membunuh perwakilan kita yang diutus untuk membawa misi perdamaian ke kerajaan itu,"

"Itu masih belum pasti, kita belum mendapat kepastian bahwa memang pihak Uzumaki pelakunya," sang raja melirik tajam penasihatnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia–"

"Cukup Madara, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu," ucapnya dingin.

"Baiklah saya permisi, Yang Mulia," kata Madara perlahan. Matanya jelas-jelas tak kalah tajam dengan sang raja.

Hinata yang melihat semua itu dari balik pintu lemari hanya bisa terdiam, ia tak berani keluar dan mengagetkan ayahnya yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Lebih baik ia menunggu.

Sang raja hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika penasihatnya telah keluar. Dia kemudian memilih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, merasa pusing. Ia meraih cangkir tehnya, dan kemudian meminum beberapa teguk. Tiba-tiba cangkir yang masih dipegangnya jatuh ke atas karpet tebal di dekat kaki sang raja. Menumpahkan sisa teh yang tersisa.

Sang raja memuntahkan banyak darah dan terbatuk hebat. Hinata kaget bukan main, ia dengan cepat keluar dari persembunyiannya, lalu menghampiri ayahandanya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia berusaha mengguncang pelan tubuh ayahnya yang telah jatuh agar kembali sadar.

"Tolong! Pe-pengawal! siapa saja!" teriaknya. Sang putri tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia menangis sembari terus berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Dua pengawal yang semula berjaga di depan pintu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, di belakang mereka ada Madara yang mengikuti.

Hinata saat itu terlalu kalut untuk menyadari kekagetan di mata Madara. Sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang menyekap mulutnya dari belakang. Perlahan mata sang putri menutup, sebelum Hinata benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, ia mendengar seseorang tertawa.

Tawa mengerikan.

**...**

**.. .O..**

**...**

Hinata merasakan dirinya terayun, bergoyang, tapi bergerak. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, dan kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat untuk membuka.

'A-aku dimana?' batinnya dalam hati.

Dia kesulitan bergerak, tangan dan kakinya terasa sakit seperti terikat. Ya, terikat.

Seketika itu juga Hinata merasa aneh, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali hal yang terjadi sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri. Ia melihat sesuatu. Kamar sang raja, ayahnya, Madara. Ayahnya!

Detik itu juga gadis kecil tersebut mulai sadar, dia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian perlahan mengerjap. Saat ia membuka matanya dia melihat bayangan seseorang. Sekali lagi ia mengerjap. Seorang laki-laki duduk dihadapannya. Madara.

"Rupanya tuan putri sudah sadar," senyum pria itu semakin terlihat sinis.

"Ma-Madara," Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar terikat. Dia meronta-ronta, berusaha bergerak. Namun percuma, dirinya terhimpit diantara dua pengawal berbadan besar.

"Ya, snow white," kembali pria itu berkata, lebih terdengar mengejek dengan julukan tentang Hinata. Karena kulit putih pucatnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" gadis itu bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa? Lucu sekali," Madara tertawa, tawa yang tidak menyenangkan, "tentu saja untuk sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu seperti kekuasaan. Kau tidak mengerti? Tentu saja gadis kecil sepertimu tak mengetahui apa-apa,"

Hinata semakin tertekan, ia berusaha mengelak. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat kebaikan yang pernah Madara lakukan. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk melihat dan untuk tahu bagaimana ayahnya pergi.

"Ayahmu terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa akulah yang membuat alasan perang ini terjadi, akulah yang merencanakan bagaimana utusan itu mati. Tapi, Hiashi, raja tidak berguna itu justru terpengaruh Shikaku. Ayahmulah yang membuatku harus mempercepat rencana ini. Karena keputusan ayahmulah, ia sendiri yang harus mati. Dan aku, yang nantinya akan menggantikannya," suara lelaki itu semakin meninggi. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kekejaman yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

Gadis kecil itu semakin terasa tersudut, posisinya yang terdesak di antara kedua pengawal di sebelahnya makin mempersulit dirinya untuk bergerak. Air matanya sudah mulai menetes sejak tadi. Ia ingin pergi, ingin lari dan meninggalkan kereta kuda yang membawanya entah kemana. Ia tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan Madara.

"Karena itulah kau, gadis kecil. Bukan, tapi snow white," ucapnya dengan senyum mengerikan, "harus ditinggalkan dan mati di tangan si pemburu. Berbeda dengan cerita, snow white ini tidak akan kabur. Tapi harus mati dan menghilang karena pemburunya," Madara menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia menikmati bagaimana tangisan Hinata yang semakin lama semakin keras terdengar, ia menikmati bagaimana gadis kecil itu ketakutan.

Dia lalu kembali berbicara, dengan mata tajam yang masih menatap sang putri. Madara mengambil sebuah belati berukir mengerikan. Ujung mata pisaunya terlihat menajam, terlihat jelas dari seberapa tebal sarung belatinya. Pria di sebelahnya dengan sigap meraih benda tajam tersebut.

"Kau harus memastikan kematiannya, dan datang kepadaku membawa jantungnya,"

**...**

**To be continued**

**...**

By the way author belum sempat edit semuanya, hehe ^^. Agak buru-buru, sorry untuk beberapa typo yang mungkin masih ada. Rnr?


End file.
